


Your Angel

by Azamatic



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cabins, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean Winchester (mentioned) - Freeform, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Knitter Castiel (Supernatural), Knitting, M/M, Sam Winchester (mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azamatic/pseuds/Azamatic
Summary: After a nasty start to your year, you wanted some time to yourself. So you take yourself to your familiy's old log cabin that you'd inherrited. Little did you know, a certain blue eyed Angel would come knocking to offer you support.
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Your Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Just another little fic I'd left unfinished for far too long.
> 
> As usually, comment and Kudo are most welcome.
> 
> Hope you'll all enjoy my first ever Supernatural fic!
> 
> EDIT: As pointed out by CloverHighFive, even though I'd wrote this fic as M/M, it can suit any reader as I've not used any gender specific pronouns for the reader character!

The new year hasn't been kind to you. It was just one problem after another. All the little things you could more or less keep under control, but it didn't make it less hard for yourself. It all came to ahead one weekend in early January. You'd been pottering around the bunker with the boys doing mundane tasks to keep yourself occupied. Laundry badly needed to be done, and you'd be damned if you were letting Dean anywhere near it, not after he managed to turn your favourite t shirt pink when he decided to brave the machine and do a wash himself .

You got a call out of the blue as you were unloading the wash and dumping it into a basket. It was the mum of one of your oldest and closest friends. True, you hadn't seen them in a while, but that didn't make you both any less close. When it came to contact, your friend's mum always preferred to text. So when you saw it was a call, it puzzled you a little. Picking it up and having that conversation with her was one thing you never hoped you'd have to do.

The funeral was a subdued affair. It was totally out of the blue and the only consolation you could take from the whole situation was that your friend's passing was swift and pain free. Even so, it'd dragged you down into a wave of depression which had started to affect your daily life and the lives of those around you. Your head wasn't in the game anymore and it was clearly showing in the hunts you all went on. You were restless and weren't paying attention to the simplest little things.

You needed a break from everything and every one. Time away to yourself would be good for you, would let you give yourself some TLC. Luckily, you had the perfect place to retreat to and it wasn't too far away either.

As the only member of your immediate family left, you inherited your family's small log cabin. You'd had many happy childhood memories of this place, specifically swimming in the lake that was on the shores a short walk away. It was a little on the small size, but perfect for you. You swapped out most of the stuff since your parents died. It had a single double bed in there now, and you got rid of the tacky old fireplace and opened the old log fireplace back up. Log fires always made a small cabin like this feel more homely and cozy.

You had to more or less boot the door slightly to open it, making a mental note to oil the hinges and lock. You hadn't been here in a few years, so there was a thick layer of dust on the floor and windows. Even so, it still felt like your second home.

As soon as you were unpacked, the windows were cranked open to air the place out, and you rolled your sleeves up ready to get stuck in. A few hours later, the place looked and smelled a lot fresher and cleaner. There was a nice warm breeze about, so you left the windows open so the scent of the trees could drift through.

You unpacked the small suitcase you'd bought with you. A small bottle of shower gel, some shampoo that you may or may not have 'borrowed' from Sam, a pie that Dean had made you, the knitting you were doing as a surprise for Cas, and the cutest little mug that he had got you for Christmas one time.

You'd started to grow quite the little collection of mugs, so Cas wanted to add a little of himself to it. With the help of Sam, he'd found a mug that was black on the outside, and yellow on the inside. On the outside was the cutest picture of a bee, with your name in yellow underneath. You couldn't help but smile when he gave it to you. He couldn't directly look you in the eye and may or may not have just shoved it at you whilst blushing. His people skills were still a little rusty. You wanted to repay this kind gesture by making something knitted for him. He’d look extra cute bundled up under a knitted blanket.

The mug was instantly your favourite now. You felt that each cup of tea tasted that little better than the last. As you sipped your tea, you stood back and admired your work. Not perfect, but a damn sight better than what it was when you got there.

The bed still needed to be made, but you being you, forgot to pack fresh bedding and a duvet. You could have sworn that you brought very basic food with you and given how you were almost settled in, you really couldn’t be bothered with the long walk to the nearest grocery store to get something decent to make for dinner. You picked up your phone, finger hovering over Sam’s number, wondering whether you should phone him and ask him this small favor. It was only the tap at the door that snapped you out of it.

After tossing your phone to the opposite side of the couch, you shuffled over to the door and opened it. You didn’t expect your favorite blue eyed angel to be standing there, bags in hand, looking at you with that cute head tilt he always did. 

“Hello, y/n. I thought you could do with these essentials.”

He looked through the bags after you’d let him in, detailing everything he’d picked up. He’d piled them all up on the counter top, took a small step back, and gave a rather satisfied nod to a job well done. 

You had to suppress the small blush and smile that was threatening to engulf you.

“As much as I’m happy to see you, what’re you doing here, Cas?”

He didn’t shift from his spot by the counter. He briefly caught your eyes and then lowered his gaze.

“I could tell you’d forgotten something, so I thought i would do what you humans call a ‘kind gesture’ and help you out.

Ok, you couldn’t help but smile at that.

“You’ve been keeping tabs on me?” the shocked tone in your voice clearly evident. 

He shot his gaze back to you, his eyes open wide.

“Yes, well…..no, well yes! But not in that way!”

It was far too easy to get to Cas this way.

You reached over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, giving him a gentle squeeze.

“Relax, Angel. I’m joking. Thank you for keeping an eye on me. Not just this time, but all the time.

He let a little smile ghost across his lips.

“Would you like me to put these things away for you, or leave them where they are?” his hands were hovering over the tins. 

“Just leave them where they are. Thank you for this, but you didn’t really need to. I could have walked to the nearest store.

“You’re welcome.” Cas gave you another one of his nods

He peered over your shoulder and saw your knitting pile. He cocked his head and asked you what you were doing.

“Oh. I was...erm...knitting something for you.”

“Knitting? I’ve seen humans do this for hundreds of years. They can make some truly beautiful pieces from it.”

An idea flashed over you. “Want to give it a go? I can show you the basics.”

He made his way over to the small sofa and eyed up the supplies. “I would like that very much, thank you.”

So you spent the next half hour or so teaching him the very basics. You taught him the knit stitch and purl stitch, also telling him that once he had these two down, he could basically knit anything.

You gave him a very simple pattern for some gloves, whilst you settled down and cracked on finishing the blanket for him.

A short while later, he turned round to you to let you know he was finished. You weren’t even going to bother asking him how he picked it up that quickly or managed to finish them so soon. Seeing the wide smile on his face showed how proud he was of them. Sure there was a dropped stitch here or there, but he did pretty good for a first try.

By the time you had finished it, it was nightfall, and Cas had lit a small fire in the fireplace. You hadn’t realised it had started to get a little chilly. 

You eyed up your finished work and asked him to close his eyes and hold out his hands. He seemed a little confused at first, but quickly obeyed when you flashed him those puppy dog eyes. Puppy dog eyes that would give Cas’ a run for his money.

You placed the folded up blanket into his eyes, noticing how his fingers gripped it slightly. “Alright, you can open them now!”

He opened his eyes and did that adorable head tilt again. “What is this for, y/n?” he said, a slight edge of confusion to his voice.

You knew he still hadn’t fully grasped human emotion, so his reaction wasn’t out of the blue.

“It’s a thank you from me to you, for getting me that mug with the bumblebee on the front. It’s my favorite mug now.” Your feelings towards Cas were slowly surfacing. It was such a simple gesture from him, but to you, it meant the whole world.

He must have sensed this as he placed the blanket gently down on the table and gave you a hug that enveloped you all over.

“I understand that hugging is something humans do to one another to show comfort, love, and friendship. I know how you feel right now, so you don’t have to say it.

You couldn’t help but melt into his embrace that little bit more.

“I know you wanted some time to yourself, but I’ll stay here for as long as you need me.

At that remark, you weren’t even going to argue with him.

He unfurled his blanket, and you watched him glide his hands over the surface. It was a rich deep black, slightly iridescent like his wings thanks to the fanciful type of wool you bought. You’d made little tiny bees in each corner and then a massive one in the middle with Cas’ name underneath in a fanciful text.

He didn’t take his eyes off of it. “Thank you, y/n, it’s beautiful and I will treasure it greatly.” Was there a touch of emotion to his deep gravelly voice there? 

You couldn’t help but blush at his remark, so turned away and busied yourself making two mugs of tea. You stole a glance around and saw Cas shrug his overcoat off and wrap the blanket around him. You must have struck something in him as that overcoat is usually glued to him.

He’d flicked the small tv on, filling the cabin with background noise. He’d found a comedy by the sounds of it. 

You set the two mugs down on the table and took a seat at the other end of the couch. If Cas could tell how you’re feeling towards him right now, you didn’t want to push things. But some small part of you wanted to get closer to him and just cuddle up to him, get nice and warm, and just relax. 

A few minutes later, you got that warm buzz you’d usually get when you were nice and relaxed. Almost on cue, you were brought out of your daze by Cas patting the space immediately next to him. “You can sit here if you’d like.” he said. You were wondering if he clicked on as to why you made the blanket as big as you did. He clearly had enough blanket to wrap round you as well.

You didn’t hesitate and plonked yourself down at his side. You flicked your slippers off and curled up on the sofa next to him. He waited till you were comfy and then wrapped the extra blanket around you, effectively cocooning himself and you in.

For the first time in weeks, you felt yourself find some small slither of comfort in your Angel. Your Angel, you thought to yourself again. Would he, or could he, ever be your Angel. He’s always been there for you, and you for him. And truth be told, you’d grown quite fond of him.

Again, almost on cue, his deep gravelly voice filled the room. “Yes, y/n. I will be your angel for as long as you want me to be.” He gently rested his head on yours and settled in for the rest of the movie.

You didn’t really care what was on the tv. All you cared about was the Angel sitting next to you. The Angel that has said he’d be there for you through all the good times and bad. 

You were looking forward to the next few days now. Not days alone by yourself, but days along with your Angel.


End file.
